Osteoporotic bone fractures are often treated with fixation elements such as screws or pins to stabilize fractured portions of the bone. Such fixation elements secure a bone plate to the bone to aid in both internal and external stabilization thereof. Presently available bone fixation screws include locking head screws, LCP screws and BORIS rivet screws, which splay radially outward within the target portion of the bone. However, these bone fixation screws are often insufficient to prevent further fracture collapse due to one or more of improper fixation, insufficient anchoring strength and bone degradation such as that caused by osteoporosis.